School of Love
by Forbiddenrose506
Summary: Sakura has a boring life, but what happens when she is invited to Tsunade's boarding school? She soon finds out that it is a guys school, and she is sharing a room with the Akatsuki. Saku/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first story, so be nice!**

**I do not own anything, except the story's plot.**

**I hope you love it and I will soon have a poll posted for you to pick the couples!**

**Rose**

* * *

><p>"Sakura! You've got something in the mail!" Sakura's Mother shouted from the kitchen, going through the mail.<p>

Sakura's mother could hear her daughter thunder down the stairs. Her pink hair flew up as she raced to over to read the letter.

"Really!" Sakura grabbed the letter from her mother's dainty hand.

Her emerald eyes grew wide as she opened the letter. She couldn't believe it.

"What is it? " Her mom questioned.

"Mom? Tsunade invited me to go to her boarding school, Konoha Preparatory School. It could be a great experience for me. If I go, I'll be able to see Jiraiya and Orochimaru again. You remember them, right."

Orochimaru and Jiraiya were not some of her mother's favorite people. Orochimaru was just creepy and Jiraiya was a pervert.

"I don't know… I'll have to talk to her first." Sakura's mother said uncertainly.

She definitely didn't like the idea of me seeing Jiraiya again. The last time I saw him, he kept commenting on how_ 'grown up'_ I was. Of course, he was referring to my boobs.

"Call her." Sakura said casually.

When Sakura's mom got off the phone with Tsunade, she called Sakura back to the kitchen.

"Sakura, she said that you could stay for the rest of high school. I'd see you only on summer break. Are you sure you still want to go?" Sakura's mother questioned.

"Of course! I never get to see Tsunade." She exclaimed.

"Ok, school will start next week on Monday. You can take an airplane tomorrow and get accommodated over the weekend. Tsunade said that you'd have to be sharing a dorm with someone else. Is that ok?"

"I don't mind it at all."

Sakura ran straight to her room to pack. She sat on her white carpet and pulled her luggage out from under her bed.

'Hmmm what do I need'

She threw all of her personal belongings in first. Then, she emptied out her closet and folded everything neatly. Once all of her things were packed, it was close to midnight.

Sakura climbed into her bed feeling at peace. She soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about how great the next day would be.

Sakura woke with a big smile spread across her face. She threw her comforter off of her a dashed to her closet.

She picked out a form fitting baby blue v-neck and white shorts. She wanted to look 'Tsunade worthy'. If she didn't, Tsunade would probably make her change anyway.

Tsunade was a close friend of Sakura's mom. They were best friends in high school. When Tsunade found out that her best friend was pregnant, she demanded to be the godmother.

When Sakura became older, Tsunade would try to take her shopping and set her up with guys. Sakura would always try to refuse. At heart though, she really loved Tsunade.

"Sakura! Are you ready to go?" Her mom asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." She replied.

Looking in the mirror, I felt good. Sakura gathered all of her things up and dragged them downstairs. She met her mother in the drive way.

"I'm so excited! You finally get to spend some time with your godmother." Her mom squealed.

The last time I saw her _was_ two years ago, when I was fifteen. Now, I'm seventeen and a junior in high school.

"Yeah, greeat. " Sakura said sarcastically.

As if she was excited. She wasn't ready to be pampered by Tsunade, and considering it's her, she probably brought her to this school for a reason.

They both hopped in the car and started for the airport. It was about an hour away, so she occupied herself by listening to the radio.

_Where are you now?_

_As I'm swimming through the stereo_

_I'm writing you a symphony of sound_

_Where are you now?_

_As I rearrange the songs again_

_This mix could burn a hole in anyone_

_But it was you I was thinking of_

Sakura loved this song. It was called The Mixed Tape by Jack's Mannequin. She could sing every word of it.

The song made her think of someone recording a song solely for a girl that they love. Its piano piece was beautiful and made her sad.

Once they got to the airport, Sakura's mother took her luggage out of the trunk and handed it to her.

After everything was ready, her mother embraced her lovingly.

"I'll miss you so much! Have a wonderful time at your new school." Her mother said.

Sakura could see her mom starting to tear up. She would miss her too.

Sakura remembered times where I would stay with Tsunade for the summer, but she had never been gone for a whole year.

"Ok, I love you mom."

"I love you too."

And with that, Sakura's long journey started.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it so far! I know it's kinda short. This is only the beginning. :D<p>

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything but the plot!

Well, anyone who's reading this... I LUV YOU!

* * *

><p>Once Sakura's plane landed, she gathered her luggage. She then soon found that Tsunade sent a student from the school to pick her up. Most importantly, a guy.<p>

He waved me over and motioned for me to get in the passenger's seat while he put all of my bags in the trunk. When he completed that task, he slid into the driver's seat and shut the door.

The boy looked about her age. He had dark navy hair and onyx eyes. He had a muscular build and she could see why Tsunade picked him to pick her up.

He was wearing a black shirt and gray jeans. I could tell that he was popular with the ladies.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." I said, introducing myself.

"Sasuke" he replied.

The whole ride to the school was silent. When we arrived, he took my bags and brought me to Tsunade's office.

When Tsunade saw me, she practically exploded with excitement. She looked pretty much the same, except her boobs looked bigger, if that was even possible.

"SAKURA!" She screamed, squeezing me to death.

Yep. Definitely feelin' the love here.

"Help me!" I coughed out before she released me.

It felt good to breathe again as air rushed back into my lungs.

"Sorry, so how do you like it so far?"

"I've only met Sasuke so far and he's as exciting as a dead person." I replied, giggling.

I wondered if he really was boring or if he just didn't like me.

"Well then I should tell you something before I let you pick your room."

"What is it?"

"This is an all boys academy." She said squeezing her eyes shut.

That was smart, because I screamed like all of Hell had broken loose.

"So, am I sharing a room with a guy then?" I questioned.

"Yes, pick a room number, 506 or 203?" She said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Ummm… 506?" I replied, hopping that was the correct answer.

"Ohhhh… well you are sharing with six guys. I will alert them immediately." She said.

Oh no. It was definitely the wrong answer. Can I just choose the other room? No. I have to see for my self.

I left the room dumbstruck. I couldn't believe that she had forgotten to mention the huge detail of inviting me to an all guys boarding school.

After walking around the school for an hour, looking for my room, I decided to ask for help. The school was way too big to find my way around.

I scanned the area for nice enough looking guys. Most of them were staring at me right now and I felt very uncomfortable.

On the other side of the courtyard, I saw a group of guys. They seemed to not have noticed me yet, so I confidently walked up to them.

"Hey, can one of you guys help me find my room?" They all stared, wide eyed. Maybe they weren't the best people to ask.

There were six guys. They were all pretty hot too. An adorable blond smiled at me. One guy was leaning on a tree. He had brown hair spiked up in a strange pony tail. Another guy had long, dark locks. He had a serious appearance.

I felt the gaze of a different boy. He had brown messy hair. He looked like a rebel with a red triangle tattoo on each of his cheeks.

The boy standing next to him looked up at me with an emotionless face. He had pale skin and his tresses were short and black.

Then I spotted the guy I met earlier in the car. My new victim.

"Hey, Sasuke, can you help me find my room?" I said in a sickly sweet voice, hoping to annoy him.

"You know this girl?" The cute blond asked curiously.

I could see the jealousy in his baby blue eyes.

"Tsunade made me pick her up from the airport, dobe." Sasuke replied with venom.

Naruto cautiously turned back to me with a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hi, I'm Naruto! I'll help you find your room!" He said energetically

"Oh, thanks! I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." I said kindly.

"Hey, aren't you the girl Tsunade warned us about last week?" They guy with the tattoos said.

"Yep. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Kiba, the man of your dreams." He said, cockily.

Naruto then introduced me to everyone else in the group. There was Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"Well, Bastard, you are still going to take me to my room with Naruto."I said, linking my arm with his, pulling him along.

"Oh, she just told you off Sasuke! That's what you get for being a teme!" Naruto yelled childishly.

I liked Naruto. He was nice and energetic. He seemed like the kind of person who didn't care what other people thought him.

I laughed as I walked arm-in-arm with Naruto to my room. We passed through many hallways before we got there. "So which dorm did you say it was?" Naruto asked.

"Room 506." I said confidently.

Naruto's face suddenly paled. Sasuke stiffened up too. They had both stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

"That's the Akatsuki's room. I can't let you stay there." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" I wondered.

What is so bad about these guys?

"They will do something horrible to you. My brother is in that room." Sasuke replied coldly.

I suddenly felt uneasy. What would they do? Are they really that terrible?

What could make Sasuke dislike his brother so much? He said it as if saying the word was a sin.

"Well, I guess I'll have to see for myself." I whispered just barely loud enough for them to hear.

Sasuke took my iphone out of my back pocket and started punching in numbers like crazy. He soon gave it back to me.

He had put in all of his friend's numbers, including some that I didn't know.

"If you ever need help call me or Gaara." Sasuke told me.

"Who is Gaara?" I asked.

"Don't worry; he'll know what to do."

Sasuke was so sweet. I guess I was wrong about him being an ass. Well, maybe not completely wrong.

Once he knew that I was in danger, he went into safety mode. Hmmm… I'll have to think more about him later.

Well, I guess there's no point in waiting any longer.

I knocked three times and waited for an answer.

* * *

><p>So, how was chapter two?<p>

I hope you liked it! I already have chapter three ready, but I won't post unless I get more reviews!

Soooo...Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything but the plot.

Hehe! I love posting new chapters!

So far, this is my favorite chapter!

Well, here it is!

* * *

><p>A hot blonde opened the door. He had blue eyes and his hair was halfway up into a ponytail, while some of his soft locks were cascading down his back.<p>

"So _you're _Sakura." He said with a soft, sexy voice.

He suddenly pulled me inside. There were five other guys inside. In the main room, there was the kitchen with a bar dividing it from the living room.

In the living room, there were four large, black couches.

On one, there was a silver-haired man, shirtless. He laid on it, sleeping in a position that looked as if he was drunk.

Two guys sat on another. There was a tall blue haired guy and another that looked a lot like Sasuke.

So he was Sasuke's brother? He surely couldn't be that bad.

At the bar, there was a different male that had a mane of crimson hair.

The blonde ushered me out to the middle of the room.

"Ummm… hi." I said.

"I'm Deidara and this is Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori." He explained.

Hidan quickly woke up, hearing his name.

"Who is this bitch?" He asked, obnoxiously loud.

No one calls me a bitch. Ever since Tsunade taught me how to fight, no one has dared to call me a bitch. At least, not after the first time. Hidan, time to die.

"No way in hell am I gonna let you bastard call me a fucking bitch!" I screeched.

Hidan's eyes widened as my fist came in contact with his face.

"Wow! You can fucking hit, princess!" He said excitedly.

I stared at him oddly. What was his problem? Didn't that hurt?

"_Princess?" _I questioned. How could he have possibly gotten princess from me punching him?

Hidan ignored that comment.

"Have you met my brother yet?" Itachi asked politely.

"Yes." If I had said anything more, and I'd probably get Sasuke mad.

"So, where is my room?" I asked curiously, looking around.

Suddenly everyone was silent.

Hidan had a huge smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" I inquired, pissed.

"We're sharing a room."

So, I did what any sane girl would do. I screamed like fuck.

Unexpectedly, I felt a soft, cool hand over my mouth and I became quiet again.

I turned around to see that it was Deidara.

"The guys next door will think that we're raping you." He said.

"Well then maybe I should scream louder." I said defiantly.

Deidara suddenly pulled me into a nearby room and closed the door.

"Is this your room?" I asked him.

The walls were covered in all kinds of pictures and paintings, while the furniture had many sculptures decorating them.

"Mine and Sasori's."

"Wow," I said, looking in amazement. "So why did you bring me in here?" I questioned.

"Itachi's brother was probably freaking out when he heard screams." He answered.

"His brother is next door?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

I pulled out my phone. Yep, I had a few texts from him and Naruto asking if I was alright.

Deidara grabbed my phone. "Hey! Give it back!" I shouted.

A few minutes later he returned it. "Now you have all of our numbers."

"Okayy?"

We just sat on Deidara's bed for a while, talking about ourselves and anything else.

"Deidara?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" I asked him.

"Why?"

"Hidan is scary. I think he's gonna rape me in my sleep." I said quietly.

Deidara laughed. His laugh was not rough like some guys', but soft and soothing.

"Well, Ok. Sasori can sleep on the couch tonight." Deidara swiftly got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, he returned.

"He said it was fine. You can sleep on his bed." Deidara pointed to Sasori's bed.

"Thanks Dei."

"No problem Sakura."

We sat there for the longest time, just looking at each other. It wasn't uncomfortable either.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Deidara Asked.

"Sure, which one?" I questioned.

"How about 'Australia'?"

"I love that movie, but why do you want to watch it?"

Surely he couldn't actually want to watch a romance over action or horror.

"I'm a sucker for love stories, but don't tell any of the guys." He said secretly.

Then, he walked over to a wooden cabinet with movies in it. He chose 'Australia' and put it in the DVD player.

I sat next to him on his bed all throughout the movie. We both cried. A lot.

As the movie ended, I looked over to Deidara. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Mine were probably too.

We looked into each other's eyes and embraced one another, hoping that something so tragic would never happen to them.

After a couple minutes, they decided to go to sleep.

"You can wear some of my clothes for pajamas if you want." Deidara said.

I walked over to his drawers and picked out a black muscle shirt and some black shorts. They were a little baggy on her, but luckily, Deidara was pretty skinny for a guy. The shorts fit her waist perfectly while his shirt was a little long.

She climbed into Sasori's bed, inhaling his scent. She couldn't describe it, but it smelled amazing. It was intoxicating.

Surprisingly, she heard the soft patter of rain on the window. It calmed her and she knew that she would sleep well.

Within ten minutes, she fell asleep.

Deidara was still awake though.

'_She is so cute in my clothes. I hope the guys don't see her in them. They would be so jealous, they'd probably kill me._

_I could see the look in all of their eyes. They all wanted her. Who couldn't? She was perfect in every way. She had everything that the guys like. _

_Hidan liked how tough she is. Not a soul ever stood up to him._

_Sasori liked her unusual hair coloring, to match his scarlet tresses._

_Kisame liked her petite form, compared to his strong, tall build. He'd always liked smaller girls._

_Itachi likes how defiant she can be._

_And me? I love how lovable and compassionate she is._

_Sakura doesn't know how crazy we are for her, already. She has us under her spell._

**_Flashback_**

"_Hey, Sakura wants to know if she can sleep in our room, Sasori." I asked._

_Hidan stood up, looking offended. "Why doesn't she want to sleep with me?" He asked obnoxiously. _

"_She doesn't want to get raped." I replied, glaring at him._

_Hidan sat back down, feeling dejected._

"_Sure, I can sleep on the couch." Sasori said nonchalantly. _

"_The princess sure hates Hidan." Kisame said, snickering loudly._

"_Wow, I cant believe she actually told him off." Itachi said, smirking._

"_Ok, we'll see you in the morning." I said, trying to get out of this situation._

"_You'd better not do anything to her." Sasori warned me._

"_I promise I won't." I replied, annoyed that he thinks that I'd do something to her._

_I then walked back into the room, where Sakura was._

**_Flashback Over_**

_Yep, they're all head over heels in love with her, all of us.'_

* * *

><p>I hope you loved it!<p>

Review!

Luv, Rose


End file.
